The Wolf and The Vampire
by RoseMary2435
Summary: What happens when Zero Kiryu gets wolf ears and a tail? And why does Kaname have such a high blood lust all of a sudden? Read to find out {Main pairing - KanamexZero}
1. Intro

**Hey guys**

**I meant to upload this on Halloween...but never got to it.**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

* * *

><p>A girl with silverish and red hair looked down at the potion she made. She smiled and set it in the window sill of the old chemist lab.<p>

'I doubt Hanabussa to fully get the potion right...' she trailed off as a small vision hit her. She smiled and walked from the sill to her books. "And he won't..."

She grabbed her books along with the book that held the potion she just made and walked out of the class room. Making sure taht her next project would work.

* * *

><p>Zero stood by the Moon Gates. Making sure that no Day Class students were sneaking around. He looked towards the academy and sighed. He rubbed his throat. "Damn it...not again..."<p>

"Having troubles Z?" a voice said. Zero looked up and saw Riku standing in front of him. He smiled.

"Just a slight thirst. That's all." He shrugged.

The silver-redhead smiled. "You know-"

"No. I took too much from you last time. I'm good." Zero said smiling.

Riku pouted. "Fine..."

Zero smiled and looked up into the sky to see it lightening. He looked at Riku. "Better get inside Ri-ri."

Riku smiled and nodded. "Alright. See you at crossover, Z.' She waved and walked into the Moon Dorms.

* * *

><p>Kaname was just finishing some paperwork when a soft knock on his door made him look up.<p>

"Come in." the Pureblood said, going back to his work. He heard the door open then close. He felt a Pureblood aura slightly and looked up to find Riku leaning against the door. "Yes Riku?"

"I was wondering...since Halloween is only three days away...if we could host a Halloween part...in the garden of course..." Riku said looking to the side.

Kaname leaned back in his chair and thought for a little bit then answered. "Sure. Why not. I'm guessing that costumes would be required?"

Riku beamed and nodded. "Of course! What would a Halloween party be without costumes?!"

Kaname smiled at her. "Very well. Tell Ichijo that he is in charge of decorations."

Riku nodded. "Thank you, Kaname."

* * *

><p>Riku left Kaname's room and smirked.<p>

Her vision was coming true~!

She looked around and found Seiren in one of the shadows.

"Seiren, I have a favor to ask of you." Riku said walking over to the purplete. Seiren looked at her.

"Yes."

"Could you...by any chance...change Kaname's tablets with these? Please?" Riku asked, holding out a small bottle filled with the same looking tablets as the blood tablets.

"Vision?" Seiren asked, taking the bottle. Riku smiled.

"I wouldn't ask if I could do it myself, but I've seen the ending to this one...and I know this will work to get them together."

Seiren only nodded. "So when do I start?"

"Tomorrow. Start with giving him one then add a second when he asks. His blood lust will become greater, but jsut tomorrow start with one. The day after is when you can add as many as deemed necessary." Riku explained, the purplete nodded.

"Understood." Seiren melted into the shadows and dissapeared.

Riku smiled and went to her room. Yawning as she went.

This'll be a fun party~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fav, Review ~ Always appreciated<strong>_


	2. The Preparations

**This chapter is a little longer than normal...I didn't really want to cut to so many chapters so I kept writing this chapter ^^'**

**Hope you enjoy~**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

* * *

><p>Hanabussa yawned as he made his way down the halls. Kain beside him.<p>

"Hanabussa...I don't have a good feeling..." Kain said looking at his cousin. Aidou rolled his eyes.

"What's there to be afraid of, Kain. Nothing. Riku said she wanted to see me." Aidou said, looking at his cousin.

Kain shivered slightly. '_Yeah...that is really what she wants to do..._'

Aidou looked around then at the old chemist lab. "I didn't know this was here..."

"It's better then having met at the dorm kitchen and getting caught...is it not?" a voice said from behind the pair. Aidou yelped and turned to face Riku. Kain just turned his head. Riku stood smiling behind them.

"So...ready to do some science? I found this book int the library and I couldn't make heads or tails of it." She held the book out to Aidou. He took it. "I was thinking maybe do an experiment?"

Aidou's eyes brightened at the sight. Kain sweatdropped. "Of course! Which one did you have in mind?"

Riku smiled. "The one that is bookmarked."

Aidou turned to the page and read down. "Seems easy enough. But...what animal?"

Kain read over his cousin's shoulder. '_How to Gain An Animal's Ears, Tails, or Wings._' "Uh...Aidou...?" Aidou ignored him.

"I have a little bit of cat fur if that will work..." Riku stated.

Aidou nodded. "We have our animal!"

Kaname had taken two blood tablets already this evening. He sighed as his thirst still wasn't sated. He looked out the window and saw Kiryu making his rounds. His eyes softened at the sight. Zero's silver hair shinning in the moonlight.

He went back to his book as he locked eyes with the ex-human.

Kain sighed as his cousin busied himself with getting everything right. He looked at his cousin work. Aidou had taken off his jacket to make sure that nothing would get on it.

Kain looked to where Riku was sitting. He walked over to her. "There's something that your not telling us...isn't there..."

Riku shook her head. "Geez Kain... no trust?"

Kain sighed and leaned against the counter next to her. "In You? Not really... With you and Aidou? Definitely not." Riku pouted.

"All done! Who wants to try it?" Aidou said bounding over. Kain noticed Riku wince slightly as he bounded over.

"I'll do it." She said taking the small flask. She downed it quickly. She coughed and took a deep breath in and released it shakily. She sat up on the counter then laid down. "The room was spinning..." She said before Kain or Aidou could say anything.

She closed her eyes tight as the pain started immediately. She curled up onto her side and rode the pain out. When she opened her eyes, Aidou handed her a wet rag.

"You need to clean the blood off them..." Aidou said pointing at her head.

Riku tentatively reached up and touched the cat ears that now appeared on her head. She smiled and stood up. She walked over to one of the mirrors and smiled up at her new ears. They even had the same peircings as her regular ears. She carefully wiped them off. The tips of the ears were red while the rest into the silver her hair was. She turned back to Kain and Aidou. "Experiment a success!"

Aidou smiled. Kain sighed and walked out of the classroom. "Time to get our punishment now..."

Aidou quickly followed after him.

* * *

><p>Riku hummed slightly as she made her way back to her room. Seiren appeared before her and bowed. "He has taken two today. One before school and one just now." Riku smiled.<p>

"Great. You can start giving him as much as you feel necessary, Seiren."

The purplete nodded and disappeared. Riku smiled and walked on. She had told Ichijo about the Halloween party and he was glad to do it. Riku also went by Headmaster Cross's office and invited the Day Class as well. Riku yawned.

"Tired, Ri-ri?" a voice asked.

Riku looked and saw Zero standing by the gates. She smiled. "Slightly. Wanna come in?"

Zero scrunched his nose. "As much as I hate it...why not."

Riku smiled and walked past him.

"Zero!" another voice called. Riku sighed and looked to where the other Perfect was running up. "Where were you?! Slacking off again!"

Zero sighed. "I made four girls go back to the dorms. I earn my time."

Yuuki huffed. "Fine." She stalked off.

Riku rolled her eyes. Zero sighed. "Please take me away before she comes back..."

Riku smiled. "Come on. You can crash in my room." Zero only nodded.

Riku was doing a small victory dance in her head. They made it to her room. Zero automatically removed his jacket and shirt.

Riku rolled her eyes. "Your lucky that I'm use to this now."

Zero smiled at her. "Yeah yeah." He stretched and then sighed. "Any extra blood lying around?"

Riku rolled her eyes again. " Your lucky that I went and got a small vile for you." She said bringing out the vile and tossing it at him. He caught it and smiled.

"Thanks, Ri-ri. I owe you big." He downed the vile in seconds. He licked the rest of it from his lips. He sighed and sat on the spare bed. He closed his eyes and laid back.

"Sleep. God knows you need it." Riku said, changing into her pj's.

Zero chuckled. "True." He yawned. He crawled into the bed and removed his pants. "Night. Morning, Ri-ri." Zero said tiredly, his words muffld slightly by the pillow.

"Night. Morning, Z." Riku said, kissing his head and walking to her bed.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Riku woke up to groaning. She stretched and looked over at Zero. His head covered by the blanket.<p>

"Z?" Groan. "Zero?" Moan.

She smiled then walked over to him. "Zero? You okay?"

"No..." was Zero's muffled answer. "My tailbone and head hurt..."

She sighed. "Zero...I can't help unless I see the problem..."

Zero groaned again but popped his head out. On top of his head were silver wolf ears, with the same piercings as his own ears. His lilac eyes pleading with dull green. "Make it stop Ri-ri..."

Riku sighed and sat on his bed. "I can't take this pain...but I'll stay here until it's gone. Alright?"

Zero nodded like a little kid. He closed his eyes and curled around where Riku was sitting.

* * *

><p>Kaname couldn't sleep. His thirst was getting to him more and more. He tried taking some from Ruka, but it didn't really satisfy. So he took five more of those blood tablets. Now he just stared up at the canopy of his bed.<p>

He sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe he could sleep if he had Zero next to him. But that was very unlikely.

He sighed and rolled onto his side. He slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p>Zero groaned slightly. Riku had fallen back asleep. He looked at her and sighed. He just knew she had something to do with this pain. He had removed his last article of clothing and he sighed as he felt a matted mess brush against his leg. He closed his eyes and sighed for the hundredth time.<p>

He shifted and sat up. Riku mumbled in her sleep then woke up. "Z?"

"Mind if I use your shower?" Zero asked. Riku nodded.

"Go on." She stood and walked back to her bed. She climbed back in and fell back asleep.

Zero shook his head and stood up. He walked into her bathroom and closed the door. He walked to the mirror and looked at the wolf ears that twitched on top of his head. The silver that was obvious was still matted with blood. Zero sighed again and turned around to look at what had emerged from his tailbone. A silver wolf tail thickly matted with blood.

Zero rubbed the back of his neck. '_Fun_...' Zero thought as he walked into the shower.

He turned on the warm water and sighed as the water hit his new appendages. Bloody water running down his body. He watched it go down the drain.

He waited until the water ran clear, then ended his shower. He stepped out then groaned. Just now remembering that with his new appendages his regular clothes won't fit right.

He walked back into Riku's room and saw that a new set of sheets were on the bed along with some clothes and a note.

'_Please don't be mad at me. I had a Halloween vision and I hope I'm right when I say that you will get him this time around. These clothes will work until the party tomorrow night. - Riku_'

Zero sighed but grabbed the sweatpants and went back into the bathroom with them.

* * *

><p>Riku had woken while Zero was still taking a shower. She had quickly and quietly changed the sheets and placed the clothes Zero would need until the party. She gathered the sheets and his clothes and slipped into the quiet hallways of the Moon Dorm.<p>

She walked down to the dorm washroom and started to wash the pile of laundry that was there. She hummed slightly and finished the laundry. Folding the sheets and clothes.

She grabbed Zero's now clean clothes and headed back to her room. She stopped by the kitchen and grabbed her blood-chocolates* from the fridge. She walked back to her room and found Zero sitting on the extra bed. His wolf ears giving away that he was mad.

Before Zero could yell at her, Riku spoke, "If I tell you anything then the vision won't come true. And I know for a fact that you will win this time."

One of Zero's wolf ears twitched. "Even if I threaten you?"

Riku nodded. "Because you still love me and hate to see me hurt."

Zero sighed in defeat laying back. "How come I never win an argument with you?"

Riku smiled and set the sheets on top of her dresser and Zero's clothes on top of the other. Zero's gun sitting on top. Riku walked over and sat beside him.

"Because I know you." She said as she placed on of her blood-chocolates on Zero's lips. Zero sighed and let it drop into his mouth.

He huffed and glared slightly at Riku. She just smiled. She popped one into her mouth and moved it under her tongue to make it last. {**AN: I actually do do this with chocolate.**}

"So...I'm going to the party and then what?" Zero asked.

Riku shook her head. "All I'm saying is that you will be a werewolf for Halloween." Zero groaned in defeat.

* * *

><p>Kaname had smelled something in his sleep. He woke up and followed the scent from the dorm laundry to Riku's room.<p>

He frowned at the door. '_Why would Zero's scent be coming from Riku's room?_'

* * *

><p>Riku looked at her door. She tapped Zero on the stomach then pointed at the bathroom. He nodded and walked into the bathroom.<p>

Riku moved Zero's clothes and gun into the top drawer of the other dresser. She walked over to the door and opened it. "Kaname? What can I help you with?"

Zero paled and he felt his ears flatten. He leaned against the door to hear the conversation.

Kaname looked around the room. "I was just wondering why I had smelt Kiryu's scent coming from this room."

Riku frowned. "You gave him permission to be here whenever he feels like. And you know how Yuuki can be."

Kaname nodded slightly. "Yes. I guess I forgot that I did..." Kaname nodded and left.

Riku closed the door and sighed. "All clear."

Zero sighed and walked out of the bathroom. He sighed again and laid down on the bed. "That was too close..."

Riku nodded. "Yes."

A knock on her door made Zero and Riku looked at it.

"Riku?" Aidou's voice asked. "Are you up?"

Riku looked at Zero. His ears were back. He sighed quietly and went back into the bathroom. She smiled at his back. She walked over and opened the door for Aidou. "Can I help you?"

Aidou was almost in tears. "I don't have a costume for the party tonight...and I was wondering if you could help again with that..."

Riku sighed. "Do you want the truth?" Aidou nodded. Riku sighed and knocked on the bathroom door. "Come on out."

Zero flattened his ears but walked out of the bathroom.

Aidou's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Is that...is that the experiment that we did?!"

Riku nodded. "The right way. Not skipping any steps."

Aidou cringed slightly. "I only skipped one..."

"And that's why mine didn't last long." Riku said.

Zero had moved to sit on the bed. Glaring at Aidou. "Tell anyone and there's a special bullet for you..."

Aidou flinched. "Understood."

* * *

><p>Kain woke to an empty bed. He looked around then sat up. He saw that the door was ajar. He sighed and got up.<p>

* * *

><p>Aidou sat on Riku's bed. "So can you do it?"<p>

Riku sighed. "It won't be as strong...but I can."

Aidou smiled brightly. "THANK YOU RIKU!" Aidou jumped up and hugged Riku. Riku patted his back.

"Yup."

Aidou released her. He smiled at her. "I can't wait to see what animal I will be!"

Riku smiled and nodded. "I better get the ingredients and the animal." Riku said. Aidou smiled and nodded.

"Thanks again, Riku!" Aidou left.

Riku sighed and closed the door.

"So what animal is he gonna be?" Zero asked.

Riku smiled. "A bird. I feel as though he deserves the wings at least."

Zero nodded. "I'm not going to be staying in one place, so I'm coming with."

Riku nodded. "I can get it done faster if you want to head out now."

Zero nodded and stood up. "No one will recognize me?"

Riku shook her head. "Nope. And since you are like that you can hear when there is trouble." Riku grabbed the book and walked to her door. "Ready?" Zero nodded.

* * *

><p>Kaname couldn't fall back asleep. He laid in his bed staring up at the canopy, thinking of Zero. He heard from Ichijo that Riku had invited the Day class.<p>

He sighed and rolled onto his side. He closed his eyes and saw a submissive Zero staring back.

His eyes flew open. He looked around and sighed.

He closed his eyes and saw the submissive Zero again. But he saw that this Zero had wolf ears and a tail.

_**WHAT?!**_

* * *

><p>Riku sighed as she finished up the potion. "There. All done."<p>

Zero had fallen asleep halfway through on one of the lab tables. Riku had covered his bare torso with her jacket. She placed the small vile on the windowsill.

She sighed and walked over to the sleeping Zero. She poked his side and he growled. He opened his eyes and looked around. "You done?" He asked sitting up.

Riku nodded. "Yup. Wanna head back to my dorm?"

Zero nodded. "Yeah. I can get comfortable in a bed instead of a table."

Riku smiled. She grabbed the book and the vile and walked to the classroom door. Zero stretched and followed after her.

Yuuki grumbled silently. Zero didn't show up for class. She was happy that is was only a half day, but still. Zero missing classes was somewhat normal, but not for a full day.

* * *

><p>Yuuki sighed and walked to her dorm. She overheard that the Night Class was holding a Halloween party tonight. She was happy, because she would be able to be with Kaname-sama. Tonight will be the night that she tell her feelings to Kaname. She waited until dusk to change into her costume.<p>

* * *

><p>Zero grumbled as he tried to get his tail through the skinny jeans that Riku had made to fit his body. "Is skinny jeans really necessary?" Zero growled.<p>

Riku nodded. "Do you want him to be yours or not?"

Zero growled, finally getting his tail through the hole. "Yeah...but why do I have to wear them?"

Riku sighed. "It's just part of the costume, Zero." She handed him a small jacket that wouldn't close.

Zero sighed and took it. "There gonna be a collar as well?"

Riku smiled and held one out. "You know he will like it."

Zero groaned and put the jacket on then took the collar and put it on. A knock on the door made Riku look at it. She walked over and opened the door slightly.

Aidou stood there smiling. "Do you have it?" Aidou asked.

Riku moved to the side, opening the door a little wider. Aidou smiled and walked in. Closing the door behind him, Riku walked over to where the small vile sat on her dresser. "You will need to remove your jacket and shirt." Riku said, turning to look at him.

Aidou pouted but removed the clothing. Riku nodded and handed him the vile. Aidou smiled and downed it quickly. He handed the vile back to Riku. "So what animal will I be?" Riku smiled.

"Might want to lay down." Zero said. Aidou swayed slightly and nodded. He laid down on the extra bed just as the pain hit him.

* * *

><p>Kain sighed as he walked through the dorm halls. "Where did Hanabussa go now?"<p>

* * *

><p>Aidou opened his eyes and saw Riku smiling at him. "How do you like them?"<p>

Aidou frowned slightly then felt a weight on his back. He looked over his shoulder to see bloody wings spouting out his back. He lifted the wing and smiled as it followed his command. Riku smiled and handed him a wet cloth. Aidou sat up and took the cloth from her and started to clean his wings. Once he was done he ran his fingers over the blond feathers. "Thank you Riku! They're amazing!" Aidou said standing up and hugging her.

Riku hugged him back. "Your welcome Aidou. I'm sure you have a good idea what to wear now."

Aidou released her and nodded. "Yes. Thanks again."

Kaname was dreading this party now. His blood lust wasn't slowing or going away. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

He looked at the costume that he was suppose to wear. He chuckled at the thought of a vampire being a vampire. He shook his head and changed.

Zero sat on the now clean sheets. Riku was in the bathroom changing. "Hey, Ri-ri."

"Hm!" was her reply through the door.

"What is he going to be dressed as?"

He heard Riku chuckle. "Nope. Not telling."

Zero groaned and laid back. "Really?!"

Riku walked out. "Of course. You think I'm stupid? I'm not saying anything else."

Zero looked at her and saw her dressed as a cat. She smiled and the ears on top of her head twitched along with the tail. "Ready?"

Zero sighed and stood up. "As ready as I'll ever be..."

Riku smiled and left for the party. Zero following after her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fav, Review ~ Always appreciated<strong>_

_**I NEED HELP WITH THE PARTY DECORATIONS! ANYONE HAVE A GOOD IDEA?**_


	3. The Party

**Hey guys sorry it takes me forever to update my stories... ^^' But don't worry! I'm back in bussness!**

**I own nothing but the plot and Riku.**

* * *

><p>Kaname stood leaning against the back balcony. The silver and purple decorations setting the mood perfectly. He swallowed and sighed. He saw Riku walk into the party with Zero. His thirst grew greater as he saw Kiryu dressed as he was. His slight pale complexion shinning slightly in the full moon<p>

Riku smiled at the decorations. "Ichijo did a good job."

Zero nodded and looked around. Ichijo came up and smiled at them. "Glad you made it, Riku. And Zero as well."

Riku smiled at the aristocrat. "Considering I was the one to ask Kaname for persmision."

Ichijo smiled and sweatdropped. "Yes. Thank you for that." Ichicjo looked at Zero. "Zero...do you mind helping out with the haunted maze? We've had a few people who volunteered...but nobody really wants to go through it...and the few people that did go through says it wasn't scary enough..."

Zero looked at him. "Where is it?"

Ichijo smiled. "This way." He walked out of the guarden and waited for Zero to follow.

Zero looked at Riku. "I'll go see what's wrong then search for him."

Riku smiled. "Take your time."

* * *

><p>Yuki walked in and saw Zero leaving with Ichijo. She wanted to say something but didn't. She noticed Kaname staring at her and she smiled. She made her way over to him. "Hello, Kaname-sama."<p>

The Pureblood blinked and looked at her. He smiled slightly at her as well. "Hello, Yuki. You look beautiful tonight." She blushed at his compliment.

* * *

><p>Zero walked throught the maze that Ichijo had put sloppily together. He sighed as he exited. Ichijo was looking at him expectantly. "Well?"<p>

Zero shook his head. "It's all to predictable. I was bored halfway through."

Ichijo's face fell. "Really?"

Zero nodded, he turned back to the maze. "I'll help though. Make it more scary."

Ichijo smiled. "Thank you Zero!"

* * *

><p>Kaname saw Ichijo come back without Zero. He frowned slightly. He looked around the party and saw most of the Day Class swarming over Aidou. His fallen angel costume going over well with his fans.<p>

Ichijo walked up to him. "The maze is going well now that Zero is helping them.

Kaname smiled, his thirst rising even at Zero's name.

"A maze?" was Yuki's question. Kaname completely forgot she was there.

"A haunted maze." Ichijo clarified. "It even bored Zero before he took over."

An idea came to Kaname. If Yuki got scared, then shw would run off and leave him alone. He looked at the girl. "Would you like to go through it, Yuki?"

The girl looked at him and smiled. "Only if you come with me."

Kaname smiled. "Of course."


	4. The Scare

**Sorry for such the long wait guys. I've been working and the days kind of are my only time that I get to catch up on my sleep ^^' Not a good excuse I know...but It's the truth...**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND RIKU!**

* * *

><p>Zero snarled at the next couple that came by. Scaring them greatly. Zero continued to growl, lunging at them. The girl yelped and they moved on. Zero stood up once they were out of sight and moved back to rub his neck. It was going to be sore by tomorrow. Another buzzer went off and Zero got back into position. He couched down by the tree he was 'chained' to.<p>

Kaname and Yuki went through the maze. Kaname used his senses to find where the people were but didn't tell Yuki.

She screamed as another person jumped out. Kaname smiled at them slightly. He moved on. Yuki clinging to his arm.

Zero saw Kaname and Yuki coming around the bend. Yuki clinging onto Kaname for dear life. His vision went red and he growled darkly. He saw Yuki and Kaname stop and look around.

"K-Kaname...can we move on...please?!" Yuki said looking up at Kaname with pleading eyes. Kaname looked around and slowly started forward. Yuki still clinging to him.

Zero snarled and stalked forward. His chain that connected him to the tree rattling slightly against the ground. Yuki yelped and ran on a head. Zero jumped out and snarled at her. She screamed and fell back onto her ass. Kaname stopped and stared at Zero.

His ears were flat against his head and his lilac eyes held murder as he growled and snarled at Yuki. The poor girl was shaking and staring at him. She slowly got up and slowly made her way around the silverete. Zero kept his gaze locked on her. His chain just shy of letting him touch her. He swiped at the air and Yuki yelped and ran.

Zero turned his gaze to Kaname. The Pureblood had to swallow down a smile as he saw Zero's eyes gaze at him. Kaname saw Zero slowly back away. Letting the Pureblood pass.

Kaname sensed there wasn't anyone around but him and Zero. Kaname made his way over to the silverete. Zero's lilac eyes slowly lost the murderous intent. It was still there, but less prominent as when Yuki was around. Kaname reached a hand out to him. Zero's eyes flickered to his hand then to the ruby orbs of the Pureblood.

As much as Zero wanted to take it, he had to stay in character. He growled and stepped up to Kaname.

"Move on." Zero could hear how raspy his voice was from over using it.

Kaname smiled slightly. "Thank you. For scaring her away."

Zero frowned. His heart was already pounding. No doubt that Kaname could hear it. He growled and backed to his tree. Kneeling down in the shadows.

Kaname frowned and moved on. His thirst was greatest as he saw Zero assert his dominance over Yuki. The Pureblood rubbed his neck. It was craving something...but what?

* * *

><p><em><strong>fav, Reviews ~ Always appreciated <strong>_


End file.
